


Меч в дереве

by Sapphorequiem



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Не то чтоб это был гендербенд это просто ниер репликант но все девушки, девочки просто дружат окей, тут эээ наверное что-то юмористическое я думаю
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem
Summary: Поначалу я хотела написать что-то забавное с фем Ниером, потом фемверсиями стали абсолютно все мужские персонажи в фике
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Меч в дереве

**Author's Note:**

> Поначалу я хотела написать что-то забавное с фем Ниером, потом фемверсиями стали абсолютно все мужские персонажи в фике

Она взглянула вверх, на самую верхушку дерева: там, среди зелёных листьев мирно покоился меч — большой и тяжёлый, он накрепко застрял среди ветвей большого дуба. Кайне присвистнула, и Ниер взглянула на неё с немым вопросом в глазах. 

— И как мы это доставать будем? — в голосе Кайне звенела искренняя растерянность. 

— Я откуда знаю? — фыркнула Ниер, раздражённо взмахнув руками. 

— А как он вообще там оказался? — подала голос Вайс, что до этого ко всеобщему удивлению молчала. 

— Ну, я хотела ударить Тень, — неловко протянула Ниер, почесав затылок. — И замахнулась слишком сильно. Тень я убила, но вот меч улетел на дерево. 

Все замолчали, неловкая пауза слишком затянулась. Конечно, никто из собравшихся не сомневался в физических способностях Ниер, но забросить меч с себя размером на дерево было как-то слишком, даже для неё. Никто не спешила предлагать решения. 

— А нельзя его там просто оставить? — спросила Кайне, устало вздохнув. 

— Ты знаешь сколько он стоил? — возмутилась Ниер, сердито хмурясь. — Да я на него целое состояние спустила! И ты говоришь его так просто оставить? 

Кайне ничего не ответила, и напряжённая тишина вернулась снова. 

— А что если я поднимусь на дерево? — предложила Ниер, ожидая реакции остальных. 

— Может сработать, — задумчиво ответила Кайне. — Только как ты туда залезешь? 

— Ну подсади меня, — предположила Ниер, подходя ближе к дереву. 

— Конечно, — утвердительно кивнула Кайне, сцепив руки в замок, чтоб подруга могла забраться ей на плечи. 

Ниер крепко вцепилась в плечи подруги, поставила ногу на её сцепленные вместе руки. Приподнялась она не очень грациозно, едва не потеряв равновесие. Покачнувшись, она ощутила, как от перепуга всё внутри холодеет и быстро вцепилась руками в ближайшую ветку, которая была способна выдержать её вес. Толстая и покрытая грубой корой ветвь сразу же прогнулась вниз, листья на ней зашуршали. Кайне куда-то исчезла, и Ниер сразу же потянуло к земле. Раздался глухой звук падения. Она упала, и ушиблась довольно сильно. 

— Ты чего меня уронила? — возмутилась Ниер, сердито глядя на Кайне, что отряхивала грязь с рук. 

— А чего ты такая тяжелая? — не менее злобно бросила Кайне в ответ. — Весишь как ёбаный кабан! 

— Неправда! — обиделась Ниер, поднимаясь на ноги. У неё заболел ушибленный во время падения зад. — Просто я высокая! И вообще, ты же знала, что не выдержишь. Почему согласилась? 

— Да я думала что всё нормально будет! — огрызнулась Кайне, вытирая руки об одежду. — Ты хоть иногда свои блядские сапоги моешь, нет? Я, блять, вся грязная. 

— Девочки, не ссорьтесь! — между ними внезапно оказалась Эмиль. На самом деле звали её не совсем так, её обычно звали Эмилия, но, когда они только познакомились, Ниер никак не могла запомнить это имя и вечно говорила его неправильно. В таком виде прозвище и прицепилось, особенно за добрых лет пять общения. Все сразу же переключились на неё. 

— Мы не ссоримся! — пробурчала себе под нос Кайне, сложив руки на груди. — Она первая начала. 

— Я первая начала? — возмутилась Ниер, ещё громче прежнего. — Это же ты меня уронила! Эмиль, скажи ей! 

— Всё, прекращайте трепать языками попусту, — вклинилась в конфликт Вайс. Её страницы недовольно шуршали. — Мы так никогда этот меч с дерева не достанем. 

— Ой, точно, — Ниер уже совсем позабыла о мече, застрявшем на дереве. Как-то вылетело из головы после перепалки с Кайне. 

— Может, получится задеть его магией? — предположила Вайс, подлетая ближе к Ниер. Та нахмурилась, задумываясь. 

— Попробуем, — энергично кивнула Ниер, концентрируясь на том, чтоб сотворить заклинание. 

Ветви дерева прошибло магическое копьё: тёмное и переливающееся красным на солнце. Ниер попала точно в цель. Меч сорвался с ветки и упал вниз. Но на середине падения он остановился, застряв там, где широкий ствол дерева раздваивался. Теперь оружие было гораздо ближе к земле, но застряло ещё крепче прежнего. Ниер сердито фыркнула, снова посылая в дерево копьё за копьём. Но даже когда она и Вайс полностью выбились из сил, меч всё ещё был на месте, не сдвинувшись даже на сантиметр. А вот дереву досталось — кора у него на стволе теперь была полностью ободранной, сломанные ветки и опавшие листья лежали повсюду. 

— Всё, успокойся уже, — бросила Кайне, подходя к дереву. — Дай я попробую. 

Она схватилась за меч двумя руками и с силой потянула на себя. Она провозилась возле дерева полчаса, но не преуспела. Времени уже прошло немеряно, и все очень устали. 

— Ебучая железка! — ругнулась Кайне, пнув меч ногой. — В жопу это дерево! Я так не могу, его невозможно вытащить! 

— Но он обошелся мне так дорого, — Ниер уже действительно сильно расстроилась. Внутри у неё вскипали злоба и обида. 

— Слушай, Эмиль, — внезапно подала голос Вайс. — Ты же умеешь колдовать. 

— А? — спросила Эмиль, слегка растерявшись. — Ну да, уже довольно давно. А что? 

— Будь добра, вытащи меч из дерева своей магией, — мягким тоном попросила Вайс. На несколько секунд никто не проронил ни звука. 

— Ох, — тихо выдохнула Кайне. — Мы как-то забыли. 

Эмиль быстро вытащила меч из дерева, и тот теперь лежал у ног Ниер. На лезвии теперь было много царапин, в рукоятке, обмотанной тканью, застряли щепки. Ниер подняла его с лёгкостью, даже несмотря на то, что весил он очень много, да и устала она невероятно. 

— Девочки, — серьёзным тоном вымолвила Вайс. — Какие же мы пустоголовые. 

С ней все хором согласились. 


End file.
